


Synchronization

by FestivalGrey



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mental Link, Monsters, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, and also pleasure, except that she can experience it from the monster's pov, feeling sex through a mental link, fucking monsters for knowledge, pretty straightforward "girl gets fucked by a monster dog" fic i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: They say that an officer and her Legion can achieve complete synchronization, moving and experiencing as one. Alicia Lopez decides to try to synchronize with her Beast Legion using... unusual methods.
Relationships: Alicia Lopez/Beast Legion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Synchronization

Sup? Name’s Alicia Lopez, Neuron officer. You might know Neuron as the police force dedicated to preserving peace and stability here onboard the Ark. But something that a lot of people don’t know about me is that I’m not just _any_ officer: I command a Legion.

Don’t know what that is? I don’t blame you. See, Director Calvert likes to keep concepts like that on a strictly need-to-know basis. All you need to know is that the aberrations that drove humanity aboard this Ark are just the attack dogs of chimeras, dangerous extradimensional entities that want nothing more than our destruction. But Neuron has managed to control and chain a small set of chimeras. Transforming and armoring them, the resulting creatures are known as Legions.

 _But Officer Lopez!_ I can already hear you saying. _Isn’t that dangerous?_ Hell yeah it is, twerp. That’s why only the best of the best here in Neuron are allowed to command Legions. Currently, there’s three of us. Me, my partner Jin, and our boss, Max Howard. We three control our Legions through technological ‘chains’ to take on aberrations and chimeras.

I won’t lie, it’s hard going. The chains actually form a sort of mental link between you and the creature. You _feel_ what they feel, both mentally and physically; the exact level fluctuates, and it can get pretty overwhelming at times. An ideal user of the Legion—Calvert’s much-sought-after ‘Legionis’—would be in perfect sync with their Legion at all times, constantly processing the tactile and mental feedback from the creatures and commanding it almost as an extension of their own body. Me, Jin, and Max, though? We’re not on that level. We’re working hard to try to get more and more synchronization between our Legions and ourselves.

And don’t tell this to Max or the Director, but I think I’ve stumbled on a brand new way.

My way is top-secret—nobody knows about it but me. It’s super experimental, and I’m not gonna lie, maybe even a little bit deviant. But synchronization is the goal, and I figure what works, works.

My days are pretty typical. I check in at the station, patrol until a little after lunchtime, then head back for training and paperwork. I’m usually home by late afternoon or early evening, barring an aberrant event or chimera attack.

This was one of those lucky nights when I get to just head home, all to myself, no issues at hand. I slip into my apartment, rolling my shoulders to ease the ache. I’ve been a cop for a long time, but the days are long and physically demanding, and even now you can still sometimes feel the burn.

Thankfully, I’ve got some sweet relief planned.

I chillax for a bit, treating myself to some leftovers and just letting myself de-stress for an hour or two, but the whole time, the device containing my Legion is blinking off and on, reminding me of the monster caged inside. Finally, ready to try synchronizing with it once more, I strap the gadget to my arm and release the monster.

There are three types of Legions currently in service. Max has the Axe Legion, a towering soldier wielding a mighty weapon. Jin landed the Arm Legion, a living, robotic suit of armor. Me? I’ve got the Beast Legion. My creature looks like if someone crossed a wolf, a jackal, and a Doberman Pinscher, made it bigger than any of the above could normally be (easily big enough for a human to ride), and then colored it a sapphire blue before strapping it in armor. It’s a powerful, dangerous, feral creature, and the moment I summon it, I can immediately feel its hositility flooding through the chain. The beast wants _out,_ it wants to be unchained so that it can _hunt_ and _rip_ and _tear_ and _kill_ —

Like smothering a fire with a wet blanket, I beat down the impulses with my own will until the Legion regresses into a sullen, snarling anger that I feel pulsing through my chain like a heartbeat. If I focus really, _really_ close, I can almost feel its body as my own—the clack of my apartment’s wood-paneled floor beneath my nails, the swish of air around my tail as it thrashes.

I wonder what it feels like to fully sync with a Legion? To fully and completely _sense_ that bestial body as my own?

“Heel,” I insist. Verbal commands are unnecessary, the link is all mental; but they help me, and I’ve learned that relying on them and treating the Legion as a dog prone to disobedience works wonders.

“Good boy,” I praise as the Legion backs down, and I’m rewarded with one more sullen pulse through the chain, mixed in with a bit of… anticipation? _Ah,_ I smirk. _It’s learning._ Quickly, I peel off my clothing, even shedding my bra and panties. What’s left is my magnificent body exposed to the world: my muscular stomach, toned from years of policework; my russet Latin skin; my loose hair, spilling to the nape of my neck.

And my pussy, eager and waiting.

The idea had landed on me one night: the Legions were still chimeras deep down, creatures ruled by base instincts. We knew of their penchant for violence and hunting, but as I noted my own Legion’s canid form, I wondered… were they beholden to _other_ animalistic urges as well?

By now, my Legion was well-acquainted with my body. I’d had the greatest success in synchronizing when I allowed it to indulge its lustful impulses on me. As I saunter back to my bed, the device and its glowing chain still connecting us, I can feel a tether of lusty excitement pulsing from the beast.

Reclining on my satin sheets, I hold tight on the chain with one hand; with the other, I reach down and spread open my pussy. “Come on, then,” I coo. “If you do a good job eating me out, I’ll let you take me.”

My intent travels through the chain and although I can feel the Legion sulking that it isn’t able to rut me right away, it pads over and then hops up onto my bed. I smile—the Legion had acted up the first time I’d forced it to wait before fucking me, but unlike when I tried to use it to track or fight, it had quickly come around to obeying when sex was concerned.

I can feel its breath against my pussy, hot and warm, and I exhale in delight, blissful anticipation washing over me. I send some of that enjoyment downstream through our connection and see the change in my Legion’s bearing. It opens its mouth, its long, doglike tongue dipping out, and then—

“Ahhhhhhhh,” I sigh, leaning back, cheeks flushed as its tongue laps into me. Its attentions are hot and regular, and every slip of its tongue up and down my pussy lips sends a luscious, delightful sensation blooming through my body. It licks from the bottom up, lathering my pussy lips with hot attention, and the soft pressure feels divine.

After a few laps, the Legion slips its tongue inside, and I coo. I part easily for it, and the hot intrusion of the Legion’s tongue inside of me is nothing less than sheer delight. My walls clench tremulously, and its tongue tickle my inner folds.

When I hear the Beast Legion whine, I crack open an eye. The creature looks more worked up than ever, and its cock is standing at full attention. Now _that_ was something. Had the monster felt my pleasure without me going out of my way to send it to it? That was a level of connection that we hadn’t attained before.

It seems like a good idea to take advantage of that while I still could. I nudge the Legion back and spread my legs wider, sending an invitation through the chain. _Fuck me,_ I tell it. _Claim this pussy._

It needs no further invitation. With a growl of victory (echoed by a sense of triumph I feel coming at me like distant music), the Legion mounts me, its paws gripping awkwardly at either edge of my hips. I wriggle on the bed to give it a good position. The Legion’s cock is like the rest of it: sleek and powerful and a vibrant blue. The first time it slipped into me, back when I’d first alighted on this idea, I’d been hesitant. Now I almost can’t wait to have it back inside of me again.

Growling, the Legion angles its lower body so that its cock aligns with my slit. It’s quite practiced, and before long, it sinks home.

My breath leaves me and my eyelids flutter. My pussy takes in the Legion’s cock like it belongs there, and the creature holds in me for a moment, each of us savoring the other’s body. Then, with a quick yank of its chain, I bid it to go to town.

And the Legion obliges readily. It hitches its hips back, the tip of its cock swinging out to nestle at my entrance, only to push back in again. I gasp with delight and the Legion exults at the same time, its voice rough.

With one hand, I begin cupping and playing with my breast; the other knots my satin bedsheets almost unthinkingly. If I close my eyes, I can feel the connection between us. It’s as I suspected… the synchrony between us is already much, _much_ higher than usual. As the Legion continues rutting me, over and over, I blossom around its rigid cock, and I’m awash with so many sensations that I find myself uncertain where exactly my bliss ends and its begins.

We’re synchronizing on a level I’ve never experienced before, and it’s quickly becoming a feedback loop of pleasure. The beast thrusts into me, I feel my walls clench around it, I feel the pleasure… the pleasure travels down our link, feeds into the Legion, works it up, makes its own sensations that much more powerful, which then reverb back onto _me,_ and what’s left is a mobius strip of continuous, self-feeding delight as the beast ruts into me again and again and again.

The Legion is taking me hard and fast, more furious than it’s ever rutted me before, and I can’t even begin to try and exert control over it. I don’t _want_ to. For the first time, there’s no hostility directed at me through the link, just pure, sensual euphoria. I lean back and float by on the sensation of my own creature fucking me.

And then something truly glorious happens.

As I give myself to the sensations, as I lose myself in the link, I start to _feel_ the Legion. No, not the feeling of its cock in my pussy—though that sensation is still there. What I’m talking about is the feeling of the Legion’s body as if it’s my own. Sometimes, during hard training or in the heat of battle, it almost seems that I can feel my Legion’s tail, its jaws, its powerful legs.

Now, I can feel its body more clearly than ever before. I can _feel_ the quadrupedal sense, can feel the way it uses its tail to balance. I can feel, as if they are my own, the Legion’s paws gripped on my hips, even as I can still feel that grip on my own body.

And, wonder of wonders, I can feel the sensation of the Legion plundering my own pussy. I can feel the long erection of the Legion’s cock, I can feel the way it slips in and the way that my own vagina massages the length of it. I can _feel_ the way my walls reward every push and thrust with thrumming pleasure. Breathless with the sensation, I clench my pussy and as the Legion howls with delight I gasp, suddenly filled with both the pleasure of being filled _and_ the pleasure of feeling a pussy, _my own pussy,_ squeezing and massaging my cock (my cock? The Legion’s cock? The difference seems little at this point) and then I’m cumming, I’m cumming, and I feel the Legion hilting me and filling me with monstrous seed, and every jet that spurts into me, I savor both the sense of being filled and the sharp orgasmic bite of as I feel “my” cock spraying into my own womb.

It’s utterly glorious.

In the aftermath, the Legion is curled against me, its paws draped over my thigh like a dog, and that sense of nonaggression has stayed. I don’t delude myself into thinking that it won’t return, but as I lay back and slowly float down from my coital high, I realize that for a moment, the beast and I had achieved true synchronization. Our minds, our sensations, our bodies were as one.

Could I possibly be able to transfer this experience into combat? Unite with my Legion in the heat of battle? Maybe. Maybe not. Encouraging my Legion to rut me like a bitch is far different than encouraging it to hunt down its own feral kin. But as I return my Legion to its device, chimeric cum still leaking from my pussy, I smirk to myself. _Wonder if Calvert ever thought of this one._

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece done for Astral Chain, a fabulous action-RPG for the Switch. It came out last fall, made a splash, and was promptly never spoken of again. I really the monster designs in it, and the idea of “synchronization” was fun to play with! Check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) and FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/).


End file.
